She's a Maniac
by WaveRider 53
Summary: lily gets drunk, James, Sirius, and Remus, try to help...lily and James fluff shows how lily might have started to warm up to James Rated 't'...I’m paranoid... song fic .:[READ YOU WILL LOVE IT..OH AND REVIEW, SO I WILL LOVE YOU]:.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the song of characters, but I do own the idea if that counts for something_**

Flash dance is one of the best movies ever…this song is from there

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily needed time to her self, a time to let lose, and for once in her life not care about her school work. So one Saturday night she, by her self snuck out of Hogwarts, to have a few drinks at the hogshead.

**Just a steel town girl on a Saturday night**

"is that lily?" a man with black hair in a black taxi driver hat asked, as he looked at a girl who was dancing on the dance floor with some random guy, by the looks of it, she had way to many firewhiskey.

"nah, it can be she would never come here, or drink." A tall blonde hair man replied.

"yeah, it cant be her" the third and last of the men sitting at the bar, he had jet black hair that looked like it hasn't been combed for a long time.**  
Looking for the fight of her life**

At that moment lily fell.

"should we help her? She might get hurt by some of those guys out there." The man with the messy hair asked.

"Since when do you care who gets taken avenged of, James?" the one in the hat asked.

"Sirius is right. Wait you want to get to her before them. Come James we said to night would just be 'a sit down, drink to the future' night."

"Remus, now come on, I know just something tells me we should help her" James answered to the blonde haired man.

**In the real time world no one sees her at all**

Lily tried to get up but fell again. James gave he two best friends a pleading look.

"fine go to her James." Sirius gave in**  
They all say she's crazy**

As James walked away, the other two shook their heads, their friend, James, may have his heart in the right place, but head just wasn't screwed on right.

Lily, was having the time of her life, she only had a few drinks that she could remember. She was having so mush fun, the only problem was her legs stopped working.**  
Locking rhythms to the beat of her heart**

She was very thankful of the messy back hired man the came to help her.

Once on her feet she stared to dance again; never once looking at the man who helped her up.**  
Changing movement into the light**

The man tried to pull her back to his table but she wouldn't go.

Instead she turned a started to dance, with the black hair, but he would not dance back so she tried to leave.**  
She has danced into the danger zone**

As she tried to go she looked up at the man who picked her up, she recognized him but could not remember why.**  
When the dancer becomes the dance.**

James on the other hand knew her at once. "Lily!"

Hearing her name she turned back to the familiar man who helped her, "do I know you?" her breath smelled strong of whiskey.

"oh my God, lily what are you doing here?"****

It can cut you like a knife

To say the least James was hurt, he lily, his perfect flower, ok so she wasn't his and she hated him, but all the same, she was at the bar, drunk to where she can't even recognize familiar faces.**  
If the gift becomes the fire**

Who knows what happened to her before he cameJames could smell cologne on he5 clothes but hopefully that was just from the dance floor.**  
On the wire between will and what will be**

James picked her up and carried her way to his table, ignoring the 'boos' from the men on the dance floor who were enjoying themselves, watching her.****

Sirius and Remus saw James walking backing balk to them with the red haired dancer in his arm, kicking a screaming to be taken back to the dance floor.**  
She's a maniac on the floor**

As they came closer, the two men recognized the girl in James arms and at once got up to help.**  
And she's dancing maniac on the floor**

"lily" Remus said weakly, "calm down"

"lily stopped squirming and looked fear full, "who are you people and how do I know you!" she yelled.

Sirius chuckled, "at least she still has her temper"

Lily was put between James and Sirius once the got her to sit down, she was not very happy that the three men took her off the dance floor, the one place she felt excepted.**  
And she's dancing like she's never danced before**

Remus quickly got tried of her yells and put a calming spell on her, at once she calmed down, but still looked very scared and mad.**  
On the ice bleu line of insanity**

"Lily, I'm James Potter, this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," James said pointed to his two friends. "Were friends from school do you remember?"

"No" she answered irritably

**Is a place most never see**

Sirius laughed, "she is wasted, ok lily big castle on the hill over there" he explained pointing to Hogwarts, "that is Hogwarts"

"Oh, witch school"

"Yes" they answered happily**  
It's a hard won place of mystery**

Remus know tried, "remember, you are head girl, with James, who's Head boy"

"Yeah, big red couch" she smiled, no longer mad or scared

"Great he remembers a couch over me" James muttered

**Touch it but can't hold it**

"come on guys let get her in bed." The men got up a got lily up too, but be fore they could reach the door lily yelled, "One more dance"

**You word all your life for that moment in time**

The three friends exchange looks. Until Sirius said, "what the heck, James go with her make sure she doesn't kill her self, and have fun be fore she hates you again"

**It can come or pass you by**

"ok" was all James could say, he wanted to have fun but didn't want to take advantage of her**  
It's push, shove world but there's always a chance**

Once they got to the floor lily pulled James loosened tieand stared to dance with him.**  
If the hunger stays the night**

Three or four songs later, James was in heaven. Then a slow song came on.**  
There's a cold kinetic heat**

Lily pulled on James neck, till his body was close to her, until she could feel his body heat.**  
Struggling, stretching for the peak**

The danced like that for some timeEven through the smell of whiskey James could smell his lily, the lily that would never do this. True this lily was nice, and fun, but he liked the girl who had her head on straight, the one that made him work harder, do better and strive to do the best he could in is studies.**  
Never stopping with her head against the wind  
**

****

She's a maniac on the floor  
The danced to the end of that slow songand when another slow one came on she begged for one more dance, James gave in not really wanting to stop either.**  
And she's dancing like she's never danced before**

As they swayed to the music lily started to feel dizzy and collapsed into James arm. As she looked up meet her lips to James's **  
She's a maniac maniac on the floor**

James was in heaven, after seven long years he had finally won lily over. But the taste of firewhiskey on her lips drove his happiness away. The lily he was kissing was not the one he fell in love with, but the one that only came out when she was dunk, and his lily did not get drunk. Sure maybe tipsy but not this drunk. This drove James to end the kiss only after a few seconds.

**And she's dancing like she's never danced before**

"Come on lily, let's get you home, you're not yourself right now" James said softly**  
**"What do you mean I'm not my self?, I'm still lily!, o no James, what if your right …What if I was Margot!" lily said, the alcohol really didn't mix well with her brain. After much effort to get lily out of the bar the three boys plus a very drunken lily headed back to school half way across the ground lily passed out and James carried her the rest of the way. Once in the common room James went go put lily to bed while the two passed out on their bed , not drinking for they didn't have very mush but just plain tiredness from the NEWTS testing they just finished last Monday.**  
It can cut you like a knife  
**Back in the heads compartment James tucked lily in her bed and kissed the top of her head, "sleep it off my lily-flower, and tomorrow you will be back to normal." Lily turned in her bed still asleep, "and you will hate me again" James whispered sadly as he closed the door.**  
If the gift becomes the fire**

The next morning lily woke up, she was not in a good mood her head hut and she could not remember why… they last thing she remembered was her in her room reading trying to figure out what she wanted to do. Past that moment all she could remember was loud music and dancing, she come to the conclusion that she fell asleep and the dancing was her dream.But that did not solve the problem of her head hurting, but after a while she figured it was an after effect of the NEWTS testing she finishednot to long ago.**  
On the wire between will and what will be**

As lily walked down the stairs to her head compartment she saw the very person she did not want to see, James Potter.

"Good morning lily" James said softly, "had a good sleep?"

"No, Potter" she spat, "I did not"

"I didn't think you would" James said softly

"Potter I warning you!, what did you do to me! Is that why I have a head ache!" lily said in a voice that sounded like it was about to explode

**She's a maniac on the floor**

"why Evan, you don't remember?"

That was the last straw for lily, "REMEMBER WHAT?"

James smiled sadly to him self, lily could not remember last night. He thought to him self that it was better that way but he could not help him self he just loved how cute she looked when she was mad.

"last night dear," James seductively.

Lily froze, her eyes watered, and she could not even think of what she might have done with James Potter at night, but it made since, what ever she did with him made her head and body ache. "oh god what did I do?" her eyes and voice were full of fear.

**And she's dancing like she's never danced before**

James thought back to lily dancing, and then her kissing him, but he knew he could not and would not tell her what truly happened, so he lied, the first and last lie he told to lily Evan.

"you did nothing, no one did anything to you, but in the night I heard a thud coming from your room , then a moan do I ran to your bed to find you on the floor, you feel out of you bed"

**She's a maniac maniac on the floor**

Lily thought the worst, James potter seeing lily in her under wherealmost like James read her mind, he add on , "don't worry , you were covered, all I did was put you back in bed and left to go back to sleep"

"oh" Lily sighed "then I guess I'm sorry I yelled at you"

"Apology accepted oh and Evans remember, we have patrol tonight".

"oh yeah" lily normally hated patrolling with Potter, but something in the back of her head told her he not that bad, almost as a instinct from somewhere she cant remember she answered him in a nice sweet voice, "I'm looking forward it to it James" as soon as the word were out lily turned red and ran out of the room wondering where this new niceness to Jam-uh Potter came from.

Back in the heads common room, James recognized the voice from the one she used all last night while talking and dancing with him, he could help but to think that lily getting drunk maybe wasn't that bad of a thing.

**And she's dancing like she's never danced before**

For the rest of the morning lily keep having flashes of her and James dancing, then her and James kissing on the dance floor, however lily made her self believe that those were just day dreams but in truth they were memories.


End file.
